Hogwarts: Uma Outra História
by Thai e Jack
Summary: Após Deathly Hallows, verdades vêm até nós e apresentam duas fascinantes meninas, prometendo aventuras distintas das já célebres e, no entanto, fiéis aos fatos outrora revelados. Eis a prova de que Hogwarts jamais deixará de presenciar outras histórias.
1. Prólogo

_A J. K. Rowling  
__e aos fidelíssimos leitores  
__esta história é dedicada._

**

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos:**

_Eduardo da Matta_ – por sua participação diária e seu útil conhecimento mitológico;  
_Marcelo Villares_ – quem lidera as idéias em multimídia e as torna realidade;  
_Familiares e amigos_ – pelo valioso apoio e, por vezes, pela inspiração.

* * *

**«« PRÓLOGO »»**

Dentro de suas vestes, uma mulher de certa idade encontrava-se demasiadamente desconfortável. Sentia as calças apertarem-lhe as pernas e o traseiro, como se um aspirador de pó a estivesse limpando minuciosamente. Não compreendia como aquelas pessoas suportavam trajes tão justos e escassos. Ela, particularmente, estava habituada a usar peças mais folgadas e cômodas, embora sempre estivesse trajando uma capa dentro de casa. Até mesmo sua filha costumava maldizer seus modos e às vezes a fazia experimentar um visual novo quando iam às compras. Não houve uma única vez em que esta insistência a tivesse feito mudar de idéia, contudo nesta ocasião, excepcionalmente, não havia escapatória e, o pior, tudo por sua livre e espontânea vontade.

Ao menos seu objetivo parecia conquistado, uma vez que nenhuma pessoa na rua a olhasse como se ela fosse uma senhora de hábitos estranhos e com roupas de cores fora de moda. Observando ao seu redor, a mulher notou que estava na rua onde seu destino certamente se encontrava e não tardou para encontrá-lo:

"Hotel Nação Unida"

O letreiro apagado indicava uma porta dupla de madeira e uma modesta soleira, cujo tapete verde-fosco exibia as palavras "Bem-vindo" em vermelho. A senhora entrou e viu-se em um saguão simples e deserto, com algumas poltronas carcomidas pelo tempo e uma recepção habitada por um rapaz moreno de não mais que vinte e cinco anos de idade.

— Bom dia, estou procurando por Laveda Biancco – disse ela ao recepcionista.

— Espere um momento, por favor – e o rapaz abriu um livro de registros, para em seguida dizer: — Ela está realmente hospedada neste hotel, senhora. Posso informá-la sobre sua visita antes de deixá-la subir?

— Na verdade – naquele instante a mulher pensava em algo para respondê-lo. — eu sou uma tia distante da senhorita Biancco e tive de me afastar por motivos bastante frágeis. Pensei em fazer uma surpresa à minha querida sobrinha, se você pode me compreender. Porém vou entender se eu não for permitida a surpreendê-la e alegrá-la da maneira em que eu tanto ansiei por dias e dias de solidão em um lugar muito, muito diante daqui e...

— Tudo bem, senhora – o recepcionista abriu um sorriso desajeitado. — Ela está no quarto de número oito, terceiro andar.

— Oh, serei eternamente grata, meu bom rapaz – e a mulher deixou-o, subindo as escadas.

Chegou ao segundo andar, onde pôde ver muitas portas idênticas com números prateados indicando os quartos. Subiu mais um lance de degraus e o primeiro número que notou fora o oitavo. Postou-se diante da porta e ergueu a mão para bater. Cessou. Pensou no quê poderia dizer à Laveda Biancco e pareceu chegar a uma conclusão no momento em que tirou um pedaço de maneira fina e comprida do bolso interno do casaco. Apontou-o para o vaso de plantas que ornamentava aquele trecho do corredor e imediatamente ele se transformou em uma cesta com inúmeros bibelôs coloridos. Pegou-a para si e bateu na porta.

Soube, então, que Laveda Biancco a olhava pelo olho-mágico da porta e disse a ela:

— Desculpe-me pelo incômodo. Estou vendendo belíssimos bibelôs que eu mesma fiz e o dinheiro que puder ser arrecadado será voltado à Clínica dos Idosos Esquecidos. Gostaria de sua ajuda, por favor – mostrou um tom lamurioso em sua voz.

A porta fora destrancada e aberta. O rosto lívido de uma mulher com os seus trinta e poucos anos surgiu na fresta. Seus cabelos eram negros e compridos, amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo, e seus olhos eram bastante escuros e expressivos.

— Quanto custam? – ela indagou.

— Bem, eles custam... – e a senhora olhou para o alto sem motivos aparentes. Simplesmente pensava em algo, embora seu intuito fosse parecer uma senhora não muito sã. — Oh, gentil menina, estou com tanta sede... Se você pudesse me oferecer um pouco de água, eu a agradeceria tanto, tanto...

— Oh, é claro, por que não? Entre, por favor, entre – e então Laveda Biancco destrancou por completo sua porta e permitiu que a senhora entrasse em seus aposentos.

Não se tratava de algo luxuoso, de certo. Uma pequena sala de estar exibia-se, com um sofá róseo e duas poltronas na mesma cor. Uma lareira apagada havia ali e nas paredes existiam duas janelas não muito grandes, com cortinado floral e rendado. Além de tudo, um corredor guardava o restante do quarto de hotel e era decorado por quadros de flores estáticas.

— Sente-se, por favor – disse Laveda Biancco, indicando o sofá e lá a senhora acomodou-se.

A habitante do local desapareceu no corredor e a visitante pôs-se a observar a sala. Não havia porta-retratos nem algo que entregasse a vida de Laveda Biancco, o que fazia parecer que ela não estava hospedada no hotel há muito tempo, tampouco que demoraria a deixá-lo. Não tardou para Laveda retornar trazendo uma bandeja e um copo d'água consigo. Ofereceu-o para a senhora, que ao invés de aceitá-lo, falou:

— Gostaria de conversar com você agora, senhorita Biancco – então cessara sua atuação de senhora infeliz e cansada, incorporando a pessoa decidida que ela era na realidade. Isto assustou demasiadamente Laveda Biancco, cuja face expressou assombro.

— Quem é a senhora e o que pensa fazer em meu quarto? – ela deu alguns passos para trás. — Saia imediatamente! – e rumou à porta.

— Não se assuste, querida, não é a mim que você deve temer – aconselhou com sua voz idosa, não obstante, resoluta e calma. — Se você se sentar aqui comigo, poderei explicá-la tudo o que quiser saber – e adicionou, visando a mulher imóvel. — Confie em mim.

Com estas últimas palavras, Laveda Biancco sentiu-se subitamente segura e caminhou até a poltrona diante dela, onde se sentou.

— Diga, então, como sabe quem eu sou e como me encontrou.

— Eu poderia dizê-la que somos praticamente familiares, mas penso que este é um assunto em que poderemos tratar em um futuro próximo – ela sorriu delicadamente. — Estive buscando por você através de longos anos de minha vida e apenas fui capaz de encontrá-la há alguns dias. Preciso muito que você venha comigo ou sua vida correrá graves riscos – completou num tom sombrio.

— Do quê está falando? – Laveda Biancco gritou. — Não sei quem você é e eu não irei a lugar algum!

— Oh, sim, eu penso que você irá – disse a senhora. — E meu nome é Évora Fazinski, portanto agora já sabe quem sou eu.

— Não, eu não sei! – ela ficou de pé. — Saia da minha casa, antes que eu chame a segurança do hotel!

— Você realmente ansiará por minha saída após eu dizer que eu sou a única pessoa neste mundo capaz de salvá-la de Tom?

O rosto de Biancco se contorceu como se sentisse dor ao ouvir aquele nome. Ela nada disse.

— Estou ciente de toda a sua vida, cara senhorita Biancco – Fazinski abreviou calmamente. — Sei que está assustada e que não tem a quem recorrer neste momento. No entanto tem a mim, a partir de então, e juntas poderemos criar esta menina que aguarda por nascer. Ainda que não nos conheçamos há mais de vinte minutos, eu posso dizê-la sobre minha capacidade em desvendar o que sente. Sei que está com medo. Sei que está sozinha. Você não possui irmãos e seus pais se foram. Sua mãe fora levada pela mesma doença que resgatou seu pai deste mundo e que você somente escapou da morte graças aos remédios que Tom a ofereceu.

Fazinski fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego; Biancco sentou-se novamente, os olhos grandes mal piscavam.

— Tom não é como você pensava que fosse, não é mesmo? – indagou a senhora e a mulher assentiu com a cabeça. — Ele a obrigou a fazer coisas que você não queria, não foi assim? Oh, minha querida menina, gostaria muito que você compreendesse que eu não preciso enumerar todas as suas más recordações para prová-la o quanto eu sei sobre você.

— Quem é a senhora? – Biancco chorou, escondendo o rosto por detrás das mãos magras.

— Sou uma mulher que já sofreu bastante, tal qual você – de repente Évora pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Laveda. Esta última a olhou nos olhos, revelando a mulher exausta e entristecida na qual se tornara há muitos anos. — Estou aqui para salvá-la deste horror, querida. Definitivamente, confie em mim.

A senhorita Biancco cessou o choro e ergueu de uma vez por todas a cabeça; jazia terminantemente confiante de si mesma, de maneira como não se sentia há tempos. Por algum motivo, sentia-se amiga da senhora que outrora lhe estivera vendendo bibelôs e sabia que não deveria desconfiar da portadora daqueles de cabelos prateados e compridos. Sua bondade era notável agora e pedindo alguns minutos, Laveda correu ao quarto para arrumar suas malas. Mal poderia acreditar que deixaria aquele lugar que não a marcara por nada, a não ser pelas lágrimas que foram derramadas. Mal poderia acreditar que deixaria Tom Riddle para trás, como um borrão difuso em sua memória.

Era uma sala de estar decorada por inúmeras estantes de livros, passando a quase completa impressão de ser uma saleta de leitura. Naquele ambiente podia-se notar também um rádio sem antena e sem botões depositado a uma mesinha branca, três abajures – dois dispostos às poltronas próximas às estantes e um ao espaço onde as visitas certamente se acomodariam. Havia dois sofás amarelo-ouro com detalhes em vermelho, onde, num deles, via-se um homem ruivo sentado, os braços cruzados diante do peito e as longas pernas esticadas, sustentadas pela mesinha de centro. O semblante dele mantinha uma expressão de extrema irritação e seus olhos azuis permaneciam fixos na parede do outro lado da sala.

Um ruído de porta sendo aberta e de passos firmes, porém leves, pôde ser escutado. Quem chegara se dirigia à sala de estar, parecendo saber que alguém aguardava ali. Antes mesmo que o dono dos passos pudesse se revelar ao homem ruivo, este falou:

— Incrível como você tem demorado a chegar desde que começou a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia, Hermione!

— Oh, Rony, você não sabe o que finalmente foi descoberto! – ela pareceu não ouvir a reclamação que lhe fora feita e largou-se no sofá ao lado dele.

— Deixe-me pensar, vocês descobriram que trouxas não enxergam Hogwarts? – zombou.

— Nós descobrimos o último segredo de Dumbledore! – Hermione exclamou, tão radiante como Rony poucas vezes já a vira antes.

— Como, já que ele está morto?

— Esta é uma história sobre a qual poderemos falar depois – ela fez um gesto mostrando a falta de importância disto. — O que realmente importa é que _elas_ foram encontradas!

— Elas? – Rony descruzou os braços. — As trouxas?

— Exato! Com alguns anos de atraso, é claro, porém nós conseguimos! E com esta informação os outros também estão localizados!

— Bem, acho que isso é ótimo – Rony descansou os pés no chão antes que sua esposa reclamasse deles sobre a mesa. — E o que irão fazer para trazê-las?

— Isto já está sendo devidamente providenciado – Hermione falou de um modo tranqüilo e satisfeito, repousando a cabeça no espaldar macio do sofá.


	2. A Livraria

**««** **CAPÍTULO PRIMEIRO »»  
**— **A Livraria —**

Um domingo pacífico instalara-se naquele pequeno bairro de Londres. O pouco sol que propiciara uma tarde agradável no parque Aurora – onde crianças divertiam-se nos balanços e escorregadores enquanto os mais crescidos usufruíam um jogo de tabuleiro, conversas e paqueras – se punha aos poucos.

Duas garotas passeavam pelo parque, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos e, por vezes, cessando para assuntos mais duradouros. Chamavam-se Navanna Biancco e Sarah Fazinski. Ambas haviam completado quinze anos e eram igualmente interessantes. Navanna, dois centímetros mais alta que Sarah, naquele instante vestia uma calça jeans comum e uma camisa listrada em vermelho e branco. Mantinha seus cabelos lisos e castanhos escuros soltos sobre as costas. Sarah, por sua vez, amarrara os cabelos negros e ondulados em um rabo-de-cavalo. Usava uma calça jeans e sua camisa era verde com alguns detalhes em branco.

— Alô, pequenas! – um rapaz alto se aproximara sorrindo. — Que fazem por aqui? – indagou, abraçando ambas as meninas.

— Já pedi para você não me abraçar em público, Philip! – ralhou entre dentes uma delas: Sarah.

— E nós fazemos aqui o mesmo que você – respondeu a outra, Navanna, ao desvencilhar-se dos braços do amigo.

— Mesmo? Vieram jogar basquete? – ironizou o rapaz.

— Não seja idiota, Philip – Sarah começou. — Você sabe perfeitamente que o único esporte que eu faria com prazer seria...

— Quadribol, eu sei – ele completou, pesaroso. — Mas como _isso_ não existe, penso que talvez vocês possam se interessar por basquete ou qualquer outro.

— Corta essa, cara – Navanna balançou a cabeça. — Sou sedentária o suficiente para não gostar nem de quadribol.

E, subitamente, uma música proveio do bolso da calça desta garota. Era seu celular.

— Oh, com licença – e se afastou deles, rumando para próximo de uma cabine-banheiro. — Alô?

— _NAVANNA, É VOCÊ?_ – quem havia ligado falava tão alto que, de onde estavam, Sarah e Philip puderam ouvir.

— Sim, quem é? – Navanna respondeu, afastando o aparelho alguns centímetros de sua orelha.

— _SOU_ _GILDANIEN SUNEV! DA LIVRARIA!_

Sarah se aproximou rindo bastante. Philip, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, uniu-se às meninas.

— _TENHO NOVOS LIVROS PARA VOCÊ E SARAH AQUI! É UMA ENCICLOPÉDIA SOBRE "HARRY POTTER"!_

— Sim, senhora Sunev, mas eu suponho que eles apenas serão lançados oficialmente amanhã... – Navanna falou, um pouco confusa.

— _VOCÊS PODEM VIR AGORA, SE PREFERIREM! AS ESTOU AGUARDANDO!_

E o celular fora desligado.

— Vocês são clientes preferenciais? – Philip admirou-se.

— Acho que gastar toda a mesada com livros nos faz merecer uma certa prioridade... – Sarah gabou-se e Navanna concordou. — Philip, pode avisar à mamãe que fomos até a biblioteca? Bem, você sabe que ela não me perdoaria caso não contasse onde fomos. Logo estaremos de volta.

— Tudo bem. Até mais! – e o rapaz deixou-as, caminhando até a quadra de esportes.

As duas amigas abandonaram o parque e percorreram dois quarteirões e meio para alcançarem o destino: a livraria. Ao pararem diante da porta fechada, sorrateira e inesperadamente, um velho caduco popular em todo o bairro as abordou:

— 'que vieram fazer aqui? – indagou ele. Chamavam-no de Gaspar, embora ninguém tivesse certeza de que este era seu nome verdadeiro. Gaspar morava na mesma rua de Sarah, em um casebre sombrio. Vivia falando e rindo sozinho, entretanto não era um homem de aparência ameaçadora.

— A Sra. Sunev está precisando de nossa ajuda – Navanna mentiu.

— Há comida aí dentro? – interessou-se Gaspar.

— Há livros, somente.

A Sra. Sunev – uma mulher alta, magricela e de cabelos emaranhados que mais pareciam um ninho de passarinho – as atendeu.

— Serão as primeiras a receber o livro! – festejou a mulher. – Sabem o porquê?

Elas balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

— Porquê são nossas melhores clientes! – então ela notou a presença de Gaspar. – Em quê posso ajudá-lo?

— Estão preparando uma festa? – perguntou o velho num sorriso extremamente alegre.

— Não, senhor – respondeu a Sra. Sunev delicadamente. — Precisamos trabalhar – sorriu e entrou com as meninas. O velho Gaspar preferiu espiar pela vidraça o que se passava lá dentro.

A livraria parecia adormecer num sono quase doentio. Aqueles livros, que outrora passeavam de mão e mão, agora permaneciam paralisados e quase mortos. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, com exceção de um holofote pequeno restritamente voltado a uma pilha de caixas no fundo do recinto.

— Por que não acende as luzes? – Navanna indagou ligeiramente desconfiada.

— Estou analisando os novos livros – disse a Sra. Sunev com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto ossudo. – Alguns podem ter vindo com defeito.

A explicação dada não fora muito convincente, mas elas sequer se importaram; acabaram de ver, por intermédio de uma caixa aberta, os livros que tanto aguardavam. Apressaram o passo e alcançaram aquele monte de preciosidades. Cada uma pegou um livro e observou atentamente suas respectivas capas.

— Maravilhoso... – Sarah disse abobalhada.

— Podemos ir? Preciso ler o quanto antes! – Navanna falou, eufórica.

— Não! – a voz anasalada da mulher as fez parar abruptamente. — Não... – soou mais branda. — Eu gostaria de tirar uma fotografia... – apontou para o grande mural na entrada da livraria. Ele mostrava diversas fotos de clientes exibindo seus livros. — O que falta nele é uma fotografia de vocês e desta gracinha, que é a _A enciclopédia do Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter _– de uma maneira estranha a Sra. Sunev parecia sentir-se orgulhosa por aquele livro.

— Então vamos fotografar logo – Navanna apressou.

— Mas não com _estes_ livros – disse a mulher, para em seguida tirar de dentro de sua jaqueta um outro exemplar. – Este aqui já foi polido e está impecável!

Navanna e Sarah abandonaram seus livros sobre uma caixa e pegaram o que a Sra. Sunev as oferecera. A dona da livraria ergueu sua máquina fotográfica pendurada por um cordão ao pescoço e checou seu relógio de pulso.

— Fiquem mais perto, queridinhas. Segurem o livro com apenas uma das mãos. Vocês duas! Segurem direito! Navanna, você está escondendo o título, docinho. Isso. Assim está perfeito – as duas buscaram expressar o sorriso mais natural que podiam, ainda que tudo lhes parecia muitíssimo curioso ali. As luzes apagadas, a felicidade fora do normal da Sra. Sunev e o livro que ela mesma escolhera. — Contagem regressiva: cinco, quatro, três, dois, um.

O flash da máquina parecia tê-las cegado. Não sabiam se fora causado pelo susto e claridade simultâneos, contudo quando abriram os olhos o que enxergaram fora uma nuvem branca e espessa. Em questão de segundos o ar esbranquiçado dava lugar a uma fusão de cores. Não pisavam em nada sólido. Estavam apavoradas. O que estaria acontecendo?


	3. Uma Outra História

**««** **CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO »»  
**— **Uma Outra História —**

E repentinamente tudo havia terminado. As cores se recompuseram e a incômoda sensação de ter o umbigo sendo levemente puxado cessou. Seus pés tocaram novamente algo concreto, mesmo não sendo mais o chão com piso quadriculado da livraria da Sra. Sunev. O lugar lembrava uma sala de aula – uma sala de aula comum. Havia um quadro negro, estantes abarrotadas de livros, inúmeras carteiras escolares, uma escrivaninha que seguramente pertencia ao professor e – definitivamente não poderia faltar – uma pena dourada que escrevia sozinha.

"É apenas mais um sonho..."

Mas não era. A pena estava _realmente_ escrevendo sozinha e deslizava sem parar em um longo pergaminho; um pergaminho tão longo que já havia escorregado pela mesinha escura e ocupava boa parte do chão.

— Nós... Nós... Estamos em...

— Não... Não podemos estar...

Antes que pudessem fazer qualquer outro comentário, uma porta que ainda não haviam notado se abriu e por ali entrou uma criatura baixinha e de orelhas pontudas assobiando alegremente. Trazia uma rosquinha açucarada nas mãozinhas de dedos longos, mas deixara sua preciosa guloseima cair no chão assim que as viu.

O serzinho deixou escapar um guincho.

— Mas... Já chegaram! – esganiçou-se o duende, alarmado. — Desculpem-me por fazê-las esperar, Srtas. Biancco e Fazinski, todavia eu não pude resistir à tentação de fazer um breve assalto a cozinha e, bem... Sentem-se, sentem-se, por favor, preciso explicar-lhes...

As duas meninas trocaram olhares apreensivos, porém acomodaram-se no lugar onde o duende as havia indicado. Ele dirigiu-se para trás da escrivaninha e subiu através de uma escadinha armada ao lado de uma cadeira, onde finalmente sentou-se. Pôs-se, então, a procurar algo em uma das gavetas.

— Eu juraria ainda ter alguns sapos de chocolate em algum lugar... Oh sim, aqui estão, os danadinhos! – disse, entregando um sapo para cada menina. Hesitantes, elas aceitaram e agradeceram. — Comam e, se me permitem dizer, as senhoritas não estão com uma aparência nada boa! A viagem não parece ter-lhes feito bem...

E era verdade. O rosto de Navanna estava tingido por uma coloração esverdeada nauseante e ela, às vezes, estremecia sem aviso; já Sarah, pálida como um fantasma, respirava tão ofegante que era como se quisesse sugar todo o ar da sala.

— Não vá ter um ataque agora... – Navanna sussurrou entre dentes para a amiga.

— Tarde demais – gemeu Sarah, com a voz esmaecendo.

O duende permaneceu calado, como se aguardasse pelo turbilhão de perguntas que lhe seriam feitas. No entanto as duas permaneceram estáticas como duas fotografias trouxas. Diante disso, ele finalmente pigarreou:

— Bem, senhoritas, creio que devamos nos apresentar. Sou o professor Flitwick e eu irei...

O queixo de Sarah caiu uns dois metros.

— FLITWICK? – ela gritou, tapando a boca com a mão trêmula após alguns segundos. — Desculpe. O senhor é _Filius_ Flitwick?

— Exato – respondeu ele, satisfeito. — Por que também não se apresentam?

— Sou Navanna Biancco – disse ela, apertando as mãozinhas do professor.

— Sarah Fazinski.

— É um grande prazer conhecê-las, jovens, um grande prazer – disse Flitwick ao terminar de cumprimentar Sarah. — Imagino que saibam onde estão...?

Elas permaneceram caladas. Talvez tivessem uma idéia quanto a isto.

— Num estúdio da _Warner Bros._? – Navanna arriscou, desejando ouvir a verdade dos lábios do professor.

Ele, no entanto, pareceu não entender o que ela quisera dizer com "estúdio" e "Warner Bros.".

— Oh, não. Não, não, não. Desculpem-me desapontá-las. Estão em Hogwarts, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

"Desapontar? Você só pode estar brincando!"

— As senhoritas tiveram um livro como chave de portal, suponho?

— A última coisa da qual me lembro... – disse Navanna, espremendo os olhos. — ... foi a senhora Sunev nos pedindo para tirarmos uma fotografia com _A enciclopédia do Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter_ – e ergueu a versão trouxa do livro.

— E logo estávamos paradas ali – Sarah findou, indicando com o polegar o local onde haviam aparecido.

— Oh, sim. É exatamente desta forma que as chaves de portal devem funcionar.

Navanna e Sarah deram dentadas no primeiro sapo de chocolate de suas vidas. Instantaneamente sentiram-se bem melhores. Após alguns minutos o professor falou novamente.

— Acredito que já podemos começar toda a explicação?

As duas afirmaram com a cabeça, uma vez que já haviam terminado os sapos.

— A senhora Sunev, de quem me falaram há pouco, fora uma das bruxas que nos auxiliou em todo o curso do projeto...

— Projeto?

— Oh, sim – o professor balançou a cabeça. — Existe um fabuloso projeto que trata do convívio de trouxas em nosso mundo mágico. Supomos que tenha chegado o momento em que ambos os mundos devam passar a constituir um único, compreendem? – elas assentiram. — Este é um período de testes e vocês são...

— Cobaias? – Navanna indagou.

— Eu não usaria esta palavra – o professor pareceu chateado. — Vocês são intituladas, propriamente, de convidadas, assim como os outros cinco jovens de origem trouxa que agora se encontram no castelo. A vontade de trazê-los ao nosso mundo pertenceu a Alvo Dumbledore.

Elas arregalaram os olhos.

— Antes de seu falecimento, o finado e não menos querido Dumbledore avaliou particularmente este projeto e empenhou outras pessoas para que nada errado ocorresse. A explicação para isto pode ser vista em inúmeros fatores, tais como a publicação não-mágica da biografia de Harry Potter, escrita por nossa atual Diretora Nejolan Wigorn, que, para vocês, leva o nome J. K. Rowling.

— O senhor não pode estar falando sério!... – Sarah desdenhou. — Ela não é uma bruxa. Nós já a vimos na televisão, em revistas e jornais trouxas!

— Não é um esplêndido projeto? – perguntou Flitwick, incrivelmente satisfeito. — Quantos livros de magia vocês, senhoritas, supõem terem lido na vida?

Elas abriram a boca para contestar, contudo cessaram instantaneamente. Conheciam sobre Poções, Feitiços, Artes das Trevas e muitas outras matérias doutrinadas em Hogwarts. Eram livros casuais. Não eram?

— Conseguiram observar os pontos? – o professor falou ao estalar animadamente os dedos. — A senhora Sunev estava responsabilizada pela segurança e conhecimento de vocês e é por este fator que se tornaram as maiores compradoras de sua livraria. O mesmo aconteceu com os outros cinco trouxas, que tinham os seus guardiões mesmo sem saberem. Orgulhem-se, senhoritas, pois apenas os maiores entendedores de magia encontraram uma chave de portal nesta noite!

Navanna e Sarah se entreolharam.

— Este projeto perdurou por anos e veio a se perder com a morte de nosso antigo Diretor. Somente quando Nejolan Wigorn auferiu o cargo de Diretora de nossa amada Hogwarts, o projeto foi redescoberto e voltou ao vigor, embora tivéssemos problemas com o Ministério da Magia, pois o assunto de confundir os dois mundos é algo extremamente delicado, como podem imaginar. Tardou, tardou imensamente para que conseguíssemos a autorização Ministerial e isto somente foi possível graças à influência de Hermione Weasley...

— Hermione Weasley? – repetiram elas, espantadas.

O professor Flitiwick deu uma risadinha.

— Ela atua no Departamento de Lei Mágica, como suponho saberem mediante as informações que são permitidas a chegar no mundo trouxa. Uma boa menina, a senhora Weasley – o professor falava como se Hermione ainda estudasse em Hogwarts. — O que nos resta saber agora é se anseiam em compartilhar com os bruxos os ensinamentos que Hogwarts poderá oferecê-las. Tenho ou não o consentimento das senhoritas?

Novamente elas se entreolharam, desta vez, exultantes.

— É óbvio que nós aceitamos! – responderam.


	4. Os trouxas

**««** **CAPÍTULO TERCEIRO »»  
**— **Os trouxas —**

— E a história termina por aqui – findou Flitwick após mais alguns minutos de explicações.

Incrivelmente, Navanna e Sarah possuíam, agora, ainda mais dúvidas do que quando chegaram, porém não mais havia tempo para conversas: as horas corriam contra o relógio e havia muitas coisas a serem feitas.

O professor abriu a pesada porta de madeira e saiu em seus passinhos rápidos e curtos; Navanna e Sarah ao seu encalço. Ao saírem, porém, notaram que dois meninos pregavam um pergaminho em uma das paredes. Certamente não estavam permitidos a fazer isso, pois a expressão no rosto de Flitwick não era das melhores. O duende pigarreou, fazendo os dois rapazes estacarem de súbito; eles voltaram-se lentamente, tomando o cuidado de esconder o cartaz com as costas ao se virarem.

— Isto é tão emocionante! – exclamou um dos jovens, que possuía cabelos longos e escuros. — Estaremos nós presenciando a 13ª Conferência Anual de Gnomos e Elfos Domésticos, Jeanne?

O menino louro, ao seu lado, sufocou uma risada; mas Sarah e Navanna, que eram tão baixas que a careca do professor Flitwick alcançava suas cinturas, coraram furiosamente. O professor, porém, fingiu não ter escutado o comentário impertinente do aluno.

— Senhor Nozz, Senhor Visly, penso que deveriam estar no Salão Principal neste momento!

Os dois rapazes permaneceram calados e imóveis.

— Cinco pontos a menos para a Sonserina e já para o Salão!

Com os cantos dos lábios tremendo ligeiramente, os dois meninos distanciaram-se apressados, deixando à mostra o cartaz que haviam pregado na parede: nele jazia uma perfeita caricatura do gigante e guarda-caças de Hogwarts, Rúbeo Hagrid, enroscando o dedo em fiapos de sua barba desgrenhada e espessa. Entretanto, o mais curioso de todo o cartaz era um pontinho minúsculo, porém visível, que haviam desenhado ao lado do gigante e que fora intitulado "Professor Flitwick". O professor, um pouco furioso, virou-se para a curva onde há pouco os dois rapazes haviam desaparecido:

— Mais cinco pontos serão retirados de Sonserina!

Duas gargalhadas altas ecoaram pelos corredores.

Navanna e Sarah acompanharam o professor Flitwick descendo lances e mais lances de escadas. Percorreram um longo caminho até alcançarem o que deduziram ser o Saguão de Entrada. Com seus archotes flamejantes e o teto altíssimo, ele jazia quase totalmente silencioso (se não fosse o barulho reproduzido pelos alunos do outro lado de uma porta). Em instantes elas encontraram-se diante de uma outra porta e puderam notar seu interior brevemente, quando o duende abrira-a.

Lá se podiam ver outros jovens tão ou mais novos que Navanna e Sarah. Muitos deles se tinham acomodado ao chão de pedra rústica e, embora outrora conversassem entre si, agora olhavam atônitos para as duas novas companheiras. Antes mesmo que as duas amigas trouxas pudessem manifestar alguma expressão em seus rostos, o professor Flitwick fechou a porta atrás delas, deixando-as com os outros.

— Sejam bem-vindas, amigas trouxas! – saudou uma menina bronzeada e loira.

Adiante, na sala, outras boas-vindas foram pronunciadas.

— Vocês também são trouxas? – Navanna indagou.

— Sim, todos nós! Isso não é o máximo? – exultou-se um rapaz de cabelos desordenados e castanhos.

— E então, quem as trouxe até aqui? – perguntou a mocinha loira.

— Não viu que elas chegaram com o Flitwick? – alertou um rapaz que usava óculos e, estranhamente, trajava um casaco vermelho que ostentava o escudo da Grifinória ao peito.

— E como é o professor Flitwick? – questionou curiosa uma outra menina, um pouco mais rechonchuda que todos os presentes.

— Ele é divertido! – Sarah contou, lembrando da primeira visão que tiveram do professor portando uma rosquinha açucarada nas mãozinhas.

— E qual foi a chave de portal de vocês? – indagou a loira. — A minha foi uma borboleta dourada mecanizada. Sabem, eu amo borboletas!...

— Que ótimo para você – rezingou o das vestes rubras, fazendo com que Navanna e Sarah sentissem uma súbita simpatia por ele.

Elas, no entanto, não tiveram tempo de responder: a porta fora novamente aberta. Uma menina de rosto lívido surgiu na fresta.

— É aqui mesmo! – o rapaz dos cabelos desordenados falou à menina da porta.

Ela entrou tropeçando nos próprios pés. Suas vestes eram curiosas: um vestido lilás cuja estampa tratava-se de um enorme e brilhante girassol. A garota abruptamente recostou-se na parede a um canto e desatou a chorar.

— Oh, o que houve? – perguntou a gorducha de face rósea.

— Ele... Ele... Pôs-me medo! – soluçou a outra.

— Quem te pôs medo? – perguntaram todos.

— O professor sem cabelos... – chorou ainda mais. — Ele disse que coisas terríveis podem me acontecer se eu não souber sequer manusear uma varinha... Disse que eu deveria fazer jus ao convite da Diretora e me tornar uma aluna exemplar...

— Mas isto é verdade, oras – Navanna concordou e, com estas palavras, a garota chorou ainda mais.

— Não ligue para o que ele disser. Você tem novos amigos aqui e sempre poderá contar conosco, para o que der e vier! – disse a loira, fazendo Navanna e Sarah revirarem os olhos e se afastarem um pouco.

— Que garota chata! – sibilou o menino das vestes vermelhas ao se separar dos outros e ficar próximo delas.

Os minutos que se passaram foram dotados de conversas entre eles. Apresentaram-se e discutiram sobre a nova vida que teriam a partir daquela noite, porém não tardou para que a porta daquele aposento fosse aberta novamente. Desta vez não foi apenas um ou uma aluna que entrou, e sim pessoas em número o suficiente para superlotar a sala. Todos eles, sem exceções, pareciam ser realmente jovens. Dentre as cabeças dos pequenos, uma figura alta destacou-se. Possuía cabelos escuros e bem aparados, trazendo uma impressão de limpeza e seriedade àquele rosto um pouco largo.

— Boa noite a todos – disse ele, sua voz era brevemente grave e alegre. — Eu sou o professor e subdiretor Neville Longbottom e...

A balbúrdia foi geral entre os trouxas. Exclamações de surpresa foram ouvidas e ele teve de pedir para prosseguir.

— Pois bem – disse. — Todos vocês, trouxas e bruxos, passarão nesta noite por uma seleção, onde serão enviados às Casas que lhes acomodarão até o último dia que passarem em Hogwarts. São elas: Grifnória, Lufa-lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina – comentários sibilantes ecoaram. — Embora muitas questões pareçam vagas neste momento, aviso-lhes que elas serão esclarecidas dentro em breve, portanto, sigam-me.


	5. As piadas do Chapéu Seletor

**««** **CAPÍTULO QUARTO »»  
**— **As piadas do Chapéu Seletor —**

Deixaram o aposento em filas, Navanna e Sarah agradecendo, pois estavam prestes a iniciar uma crise claustrofóbica. Atravessaram o Saguão de Entrada e rumaram em direção a uma grande porta – a segunda maior do saguão. Instantaneamente ela fora aberta por alguém que se encontrava no interior e o professor Longbottom seguiu à frente. Murmúrios ainda mais surpresos emanaram dos que pisavam no Salão Principal pela primeira vez em suas vidas. Era o maior ambiente que Navanna e Sarah já haviam visto, com seu teto enfeitiçado trazendo uma noite escura, porém estrelada. Quatro longas mesas lotadas de alunos exibiam-se e os novatos seguiam entre as da Lufa-lufa e Corvinal.

À medida que percorriam o Salão Principal, chegavam mais perto de uma quinta mesa, menor, no entanto, e foi diante dela que os novos alunos foram posicionados. O professor Longbottom trouxe até a frente um banquinho de três pernas e um longo pergaminho.

— Eu quero ir para a Sonserina... – Navanna sussurrou excitada para a amiga.

— Melhor casa não há! – Sarah concordou.

Elas observaram os olhares dos alunos antigos sobre o grupo de novatos à qual pertenciam. Uma súbita raiva percorreu-lhes naquele instante por não terem conhecido a escola anos antes, quando completaram a idade na qual os bruxos normalmente vão estudar. Apesar daqueles pensamentos, elas logo tornaram a prestar atenção no que as cercava e viram o professor depositar um chapéu velho e remendado sobre o banquinho. De um dos rasgos não-costurados surgiu uma boca e ele entoou uma canção em sua voz vibrante:

_Sei que pareço uma bugiganga,_

_Porém este velho Chapéu_

_Esconde truques imensos_

_Que jamais caberiam sob sua manga,_

_Nem mesmo se ocultariam_

_Em um espaçoso véu._

_Não há nada que passe despercebido._

_Sou capaz de ver tudo,_

_Até mesmo o que, em sua mente,_

_Está mais profundamente escondido._

_Se quiser ir para Ravenclaw,_

_Revelo-lhe que esperteza deverá ter para tal._

_Se preferir Gryffindor,_

_Infle o peito de coragem e ousadia maior._

_Se desejar pertencer a Hufflepuff, meu amigo,_

_Lealdade precisará provar mesmo quando estiver em perigo._

_Caso mereça os ensinamentos de Slytherin,_

_Siga suas ambições e jamais tema diante ao fim._

Ao término da canção, todos os presentes aplaudiram e então o professor Longbottom pronunciou-se:

— Chamarei um a um e à medida com que isto for acontecendo, sentem-se no banco e coloquem o Chapéu Seletor em suas cabeças – e fez uma pausa para checar o pergaminho. — Emma Abeline! – e subitamente a menina trouxa que estivera aos prantos dera um pulinho sem sair do lugar. — Vamos, senhorita Abeline, sem medo! – o professor encorajou e ela deu um passo à frente.

Sentou-se no banquinho e colocou o Chapéu na cabeça. Outra vez o rasgo que formava a boca se abriu e gritou:

— Lufa-lufa!

Os aplausos vieram de uma das quatro mesas, justamente a ornamentada nas cores amarelo-vivo e preto. Para lá a menina se encaminhou, surpreendentemente satisfeita e alegre.

— Ian Affery – convocou o professor e um mancebo temeroso colocou o Chapéu em sua cabeça. O mesmo emanou:

— Grifinória! – e os aplausos vieram, desta vez da mesa decorada em vermelho e dourado.

— Caesar Augustus Ashbar! – chamou o professor e o trouxa de roupas vermelhas caminhou seguro até o banquinho.

— Grifinória! – ecoou o Chapéu e Caesar Augustus rumou à mesa requerida sob os aplausos.

— Courtney Bavorovab! – e a trouxa de rosto redondo se endireitou no banco e adornou-se com o Chapéu.

— Corvinal! – a mesa que ostentava as cores bronze e azul aplaudiram vivamente a nova colega.

Em seguida uma nova bruxa Lufa-lufa fora caminhando até sua mesa e, neste momento, Sarah cochichou com a amiga:

— Eu acho que você deve ser a próxima a... – mas não teve tempo de concluir sua frase.

— Navanna Biancco! – convocou o professor Longbottom.

Antes de ir até o banco, ela enviou um olhar e um sorriso nervoso à amiga. Caminhava sob os olhares habituais dos demais alunos e, tentando não ficar extremamente nervosa, ela pousou o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça. Ele era mais pesado do que ela poderia esperar e a analisou por menos tempo do que ela ousava aguardar.

— Sonserina! – berrou o objeto mágico e o Salão silenciou-se.

Navanna olhou para o professor que organizava a Seleção, esperando que ele ordenasse ao Chapéu para que reformulasse sua opinião. Era óbvio que somente os puro-sangue poderiam ser enviados à Sonserina e, por mais que a trouxa sempre tivesse uma afeição particular àquela Casa, ela não esperava realmente que fosse enviada para lá.

— Você pode ir até a mesa de sua Casa, agora – aconselhou o professor Longbottom.

— Mas o senhor não acha que existe algo errado aqui? – ela sussurrou para ele.

— Não – ele respondeu, também em voz baixa. — Vá para a mesa e não haverá problemas.

Navanna retirou o Chapéu de sua cabeça e andou lutando para não enrubescer diante de todos aqueles olhares. É óbvio que ela estava aliviada por não ser enviada a nenhuma outra Casa, uma vez que, se pudesse escolher, optaria por Sonserina sem pestanejar. Este pensamento a alegrou e ela instintivamente modificou seu semblante, resumindo, então, uma expressão de satisfação que não durou por muito tempo. Ao sentar-se na mesa verde e prata, ela aguardou que seus companheiros viessem cumprimentá-la, contudo ela não recebeu nada além de olhares furiosos em sua direção. Se estes olhares pudessem matar, Navanna certamente seria uma apetitosa panqueca agora.

Diante desta má recepção, ela espremeu-se contra si mesma no banco comprido e voltou seu olhar à Seleção. Naquele instante, Claus Blackheart, o trouxa de cabelos desordenados, fora enviado a Grifinória, de onde uma onda de aplausos ecoou e cuja mesa o rapaz sentou-se recebendo toda a alegria dos novos companheiros. Alguns outros alunos foram selecionados, embora Navanna não estivesse prestando atenção. Ela apenas se preocupava com os olhares que decaíam sobre ela. Sabia que isto não era bom.

Entretida em seus pensamentos, ela desconfiou da sanidade do Chapéu Seletor, afinal de contas ele já estava velho e gasto. Era evidente que o erro fora dele e do professor Longbottom, que não o fez reavaliar. Houve algo, no entanto, que a fez despertar de seus devaneios: a menção do nome Sarah Fazinski.

Agora temerosa pelo ocorrido à sua amiga, Sarah não sabia se torcia para ser enviada a Sonserina ou de volta para casa. Nenhuma lhe parecia melhor que a velha Casa da serpente, não obstante ela não imaginava como o mesmo engano do Chapéu pudesse recair sobre ela. Sarah descansou o objeto falante em sua cabeça e aguardou.

— Sonserina!

Como outrora, o silêncio destacou-se no Salão. A atitude de Sarah fora a mesma; olhar para o professor. Ele novamente se aproximou da aluna e pediu para que ela fosse para a mesa de sua Casa. Sem discutir, Sarah ergueu-se do banquinho e caminhou sob os mesmos olhares que antes perfuraram sua amiga.

— Sarah, aqui! – Navanna segurou o braço da amiga que, absorta em pensamentos, passava direto por ela sem a notar.

As duas amigas jaziam agora sentadas lado a lado na mesa mais improvável para trouxas. A seleção dos alunos prosseguira, cada um sendo bem recebido pela Casa a qual foram enviados. Os sonserinos, contudo, aplaudiram como deveriam ou mais que isso quando todo e qualquer bruxo fora enviado para aquela Casa. Navanna e Sarah imediatamente interpretaram aquela sagacidade ao receber novos companheiros bruxos como uma zombaria para elas, uma vez que nenhum outro trouxa fora para a mesma Casa.

Assim que a Seleção terminou e todos os alunos estavam acomodados, o professor Longbottom retirou o banco e guardou o Chapéu. No momento em que Navanna faria algum comentário com Sarah, a mesa encheu-se de comida instantaneamente. Obviamente aquilo era magia. Embora assustadas, elas não poderiam negar a quantidade e a variedade de comida que se lhes estava sendo oferecida. Havia frango, batatas, tortas salgadas e...

— Suco de abóbora! – Sarah exclamou.

Ao lado dela, um rapaz de semblante carrancudo a olhou como se a garota fosse um punhado de excremento de dragão. As trouxas sonserinas evitaram trocar qualquer olhar com seus colegas e se dedicaram somente à comida e à análise de todos aquele local, comentada através de sibilos e risadas abafadas.

— Veja só a mesa dos professores – Navanna sussurrou com a amiga. — Joanne Rowling está bem ali, mais perto do que sequer imaginamos em todos estes anos. Não dá vontade de sair correndo e a abraçá-la durante cinco horas?

Sarah controlou a vontade de gargalhar.

— Lembre-se que aqui ela é Nejolan Wigorn e é nossa diretora também – aconselhou. — E eu acho que aquele é o professor que assustou aquela trouxa...

— Emma Abeline, eu ouvi na seleção – Navanna recordou. — E deve ser ele sim, a ausência de cabelos e tudo o mais... – elas fizeram silêncio observando a mesa. — Quem você acha que é aquele professor loiro?

Navanna referia-se a um homem de cabelos platinados e vestes negras perfeitamente alinhadas. Ele fazia sua refeição em silêncio e com certa altivez.

— Eu não faço a menor idéia – Sarah disse. — Oh, veja o Hagrid!

E novamente o rapaz corpulento e animalesco ao lado de Sarah demonstrou irritação. As trouxas o ignoraram desta vez e permitiram-se a somente olhar para o guarda-caças e professor, que era tão grande que as cabeças dos demais professores pareciam crianças a sua volta.

— Posso ver o professor Flitwick também – disse Navanna. — E uma mulher que não faço a menor idéia de quem seja – indicou uma professora de cabelos castanhos e expressão séria, sentada ao lado do professor loiro.

— Eu sei quem ela é e ouso contá-las que se trata da professora Nancy Wylen, de Poções – disse uma voz masculina e jovial por detrás delas.


	6. O novo diretor de Sonserina

**««** **CAPÍTULO QUINTO »»  
**— **O novo diretor de Sonserina —**

Ao olharem para trás elas divisaram dois rapazes e ambos possuíam cabelos longos. Um deles, de pele morena e cabelos escuros, usava o uniforme da Lufa-lufa. O outro, branco e loiro, exibia o uniforme da Grifinória.

— E então, como estão? – perguntou o lufa-lufa. — Bem? Felizes? Satisfeitas? Assustadas?

— Quem são vocês? – elas indagaram em uníssono.

— Sou Brandon Voldeville, do quarto ano – o rapaz loiro ergueu a mão para as garotas e elas o cumprimentaram.

— E eu, devo dizer, sou Vinicius Cunha – o moreno as cumprimentou também.

— Nós viemos para dar-lhes às boas-vindas, já que ainda não ouviram isso de nenhuma boca – Voldeville desviou o olhar para algumas pessoas daquela mesa.

— E, além disto, viemos para convidá-las a passar a tarde de folga conosco amanhã, após fazerem a prova – disse o outro rapaz em um tom simpático.

— Prova? – elas estranharam.

— O discurso da Jô ainda não foi feito, Vinicius – lembrou o loiro. — Elas não sabem sobre o que você está falando e é melhor que explique.

— Você tem razão, Brandon – o moreno coçou a testa. — É que vocês, trouxas, farão uma prova para que seus conhecimentos sejam exibidos, entendem? – elas assentiram. — Desta maneira a série na qual vocês iniciarão será definida.

— Isto quer dizer que não começaremos no primeiro ano? – Sarah indagou, exultante.

— Se você mostrar à Diretora que sabe mais que os alunos de onze anos, não – Voldeville falou.

As meninas se entreolharam empolgadas.

— Pela manhã vocês serão atendidas pelo senhor Olivaras, pois ele irá ajudá-las com a varinha – Cunha prosseguiu sua explicação dos fatos. — E durante à tarde vocês farão a prova.

— Exato – disse Voldeville. — E após a prova vocês se encontrarão conosco nos jardins, não é mesmo?

— Bem, talvez... Pode ser que tenhamos algo mais a fazer e não possamos aparecer...

— Por favor, Navanna Biancco, olhe a sua volta – Cunha disse. — Não é preciso ser um centauro para prever que vocês serão completamente excluídas nos próximos meses ou anos.

— Somos rapazes gentis e possuímos amigos ainda mais que nós – Voldeville falou. — Vocês não vão querer passar o resto de seus dias sentadas neste Salão comendo bolo de fundo de caldeirão velho, não é? – e quando elas abriram a boca para falar algo, ele findou: — Estaremos esperando por vocês amanhã! Até mais!

— Vejo vocês depois, meninas! – Cunha falou antes de acompanhar o amigo de volta para longe.

Elas se entreolharam abismadas e mal acreditavam no que acabara de acontecer. Ainda pensando nisso, elas tiveram os cérebros chacoalhados por uma voz feminina tão amável e segura que as fez despertar de uma vez por todas: a Diretora, que era nada menos que a mulher que elas adoraram por muitos e muitos anos, jazia de pé pedindo a atenção de seus alunos.

— Boa noite, queridos – ela saudou e uma onda de aplausos irrompeu de todos os alunos, mais vivamente das amigas trouxas da Sonserina. — Espero que tenham feito uma excelente refeição, pois nossos amigos elfos-domésticos trabalharam nela o dia inteiro – sorriu. Seus olhos azuis cintilando em direção a todos. — Neste novo ano letivo que se inicia, gostaria de falar sobre novos acontecimentos – e ela suspirou. — Teremos conosco, a partir desta noite, sete amigos que vieram do mundo trouxa para aprender igualmente os ensinamentos oferecidos em nossa maravilhosa Escola. Gostaria que vocês os presenteassem com receptividade e os auxiliassem quando mais estivessem precisando. Para começarmos a prática destas ações, enviaremos palmas para eles!

Quase todo o Salão Principal emanou aplausos aos recém-chegados no mundo mágico, com a notável exceção da mesa da Sonserina, onde poucos dos alunos faziam o mesmo que todos. A Diretora apenas enviou um olhar sério àquela mesa e toda ela prontamente aplaudiu, embora com animação inferior.

— Este elo com os trouxas será um grande marco na história e absolutamente nos trará muitas conquistas – disse Nejolan Wigorn. — Gostaria de fazer alguns avisos a todos, entretanto. Como sabem, a Floresta Proibida é terminantemente proibida aos estudantes de magia desta escola e, a não ser que seu objetivo de vida seja se tornar uma apetitosa ração de acromântula, não vá para lá – os primeiranistas pareceram amedrontados. — Temos jardins excelentes e um belo lago, bastante útil nas proximidades do verão – ela sorriu. — Peço-lhes também para que evitem o uso monopolizado da Sala Precisa. Certamente vocês, jovens, sentem um prazer especial em possuir um abrigo para encontros com seus amigos ou suas namoradas, mas eu torno a comentar sobre o jardim e o lago, lugares tão esplêndidos em nossos terrenos.

Muitos comentários foram projetados aos sibilos em toda a extensão do Salão Principal.

— E agora, para não me assemelhar tanto a uma mãe ou avó repleta de preocupações quanto às suas condutas, embora eu o seja exatamente assim – ela deu uma risada discreta. — Devo fazer algumas observações voltadas especialmente aos nossos recém-chegados no mundo mágico. Pois bem, peço para que vocês, jovens alunos, estejam aqui no Salão Principal às dez da manhã para poderem conseguir uma varinha com nosso competente artesão, o senhor Olivaras – ela fez uma pausa. — Mais tarde, precisamente às duas e meia da tarde, vocês deverão comparecer novamente ao Salão para fazerem uma prova – e ela prosseguiu devido ao espanto dos trouxas. — Não é nada grave, vejam bem, é apenas para podermos definir a série na qual vocês iniciarão. Todos vocês já possuem um determinado conhecimento em magia e este procedimento é indispensável. Agora e sem mais delongas, dispenso-os para seguirem seus respectivos monitores, a fim de partirem para suas Salas Comunais. Tenham uma excelente noite de descanso e até amanhã!

Os alunos foram se levantando das mesas e saindo do Salão Principal fazendo barulho.

— Eu fico imaginando se nós poderíamos correr até a Joanne, digo, a nossa Diretora para darmos um abraço de cinco horas... – Navanna comentou debilmente com Sarah ao olhar para a Diretora.

Elas seguiram a aglomeração de alunos sonserinos através do Saguão de Entrada e notaram abruptamente estarem ao lado dos rapazes que haviam pregado o pergaminho-sátira em frente aos aposentos do professor Flitwick. Ambos olharam de relance para elas, porém nada diziam. Os sonserinos adentraram uma porta no Saguão e Navanna e Sarah viram-se em um local sombrio, com archotes nas paredes e cujo chão inclinava-se gradativamente para baixo. Estas eram as masmorras de Hogwarts.

— É lindo aqui... – Sarah comentou e sua amiga concordou.

E finalmente elas atravessaram uma passagem secreta na parede, chegando na exuberante Sala Comunal de Sonserina. Navanna e Sarah sentiram um arrepio percorrer-lhes a espinha diante de tão magnífico aposento. Enquanto os alunos se dispersavam, elas deslumbravam-se com cada detalhe. A sala possuía uma lareira extensa, envolta por cadeiras de espaldar alto e assento de couro negro e dois sofás no mesmo material. As paredes eram de pedras e a iluminação esverdeada pendia de correntes presas ao teto. O cheiro exalado na sala devia ser dado graças a algum incenso; de jasmim, talvez.

Ninguém parecia querer notá-las e era isto o que deveriam fazer se quisessem que elas se sentissem intimidadas. As trouxas estavam dispostas a seguir pelo caminho que todas as meninas percorriam, entretanto estacaram-se de súbito quando ouviram o seguinte:

— Boa noite, professor Malfoy.

Olharam para a entrada da sala e então uma questão lhes fora respondida tão sutil quanto a uma pancada de bastão na cabeça. O professor no qual algum aluno cumprimentara era o mesmo homem loiro que as trouxas haviam visto na mesa dos professores e, o mais estranho, era o fato dele se encaminhar diretamente para elas.

— Boa noite. Sou o professor Malfoy e leciono Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

Elas tornaram-se boquiabertas. Como poderiam acreditar que aquele homem era o mesmo menino que estivera nas páginas dos livros que elas tanto admiravam? Como poderiam acreditar que aquele homem outrora fora um Comensal da Morte liderado por um bruxo que hoje jaz destruído? Era impressionante demais para se tornar real em apenas uma fração de segundos.

— Além do mais, como diretor de Sonserina, tenho o dever de mostrá-las seus dormitórios – sua voz parecia uma melodia gélida. — Por favor, me sigam.

E ele caminhou diante delas, sua longa capa negra serpenteando aos seus calcanhares.

— Boa noite, professor Malfoy – saudou uma aluna no instante em que eles entraram na ala dos dormitórios femininos.

— Boa noite, senhorita Ferdinand – falou o professor, fazendo um cumprimento com a cabeça e seus cabelos pálidos cintilarem.

Muitas meninas chegavam à porta para cumprimentar o diretor da Casa e ele as respondia com igual entonação gentilmente fria. Por fim, ele cessou ao término do corredor, onde uma porta dupla exibia-se. Ela era incrivelmente antiga e não via polimento há muito tempo, diferente das demais portas, que quase refletiam como um espelho, embora fossem carvalhos.

— Que imundície – rosnou o diretor da Casa, girando a maçaneta.

As portas foram abertas, revelando um dormitório amplo com duas camas de dossel, um guarda-roupa e duas mesinhas de cabeceira. O curioso naquele dormitório estava reservado às paredes: roxas com ilustrações de flores coloridas e um teto primeiramente branco, mas que posteriormente fora pintada uma espiral em preto, entontecendo qualquer pessoa que para lá olhasse por alguns momentos.

— Winky – o professor suspirou. — Pedi para que deixassem Monstro cuidar deste quarto, porém vejo que ela se ofereceu para fazê-lo – e ele desviou o olhar para as meninas. — Entrem, este belo dormitório lhes pertence – ele falou, num misto zombaria e frieza.

E elas fizeram o que lhes fora pedido. Sobre as camas, elas notaram agora, encontravam-se pilhas de livros e um caldeirão para cada uma delas.

— Os uniformes estão guardados nos armários e suas famílias já foram notificadas quanto à vinda de vocês, motivo pelo qual o restante de seus pertences devem ser enviados amanhã. Não esqueçam dos compromissos marcados para amanhã e sejam bem-vindas – ele fez menção de que estava se retirando, porém Navanna falou:

— Professor Malfoy – ela sentiu uma súbita vontade de rir por estar chamando aquele homem deste modo. — O senhor acha que o Chapéu Seletor cometeu um erro nos enviando para Sonserina?

— O Chapéu Seletor nunca comete enganos – ele disse simplesmente, as desejou uma boa noite e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.


	7. Varinhas, testes e rapazes

**««** **CAPÍTULO SEXTO »»  
**— **Varinhas, testes e rapazes —**

O sol raiava naquela manhã inglesa, porém não trazia sua luminosidade para onde aquelas duas amigas trouxas adormeciam. As masmorras do castelo mantinham-se sempre enregeladas e escuras, motivo pelo qual as lareiras que ali existiam jaziam sempre acesas, o fogo crepitante tentando trazer calor aos que habitavam aquele trecho. As duas recém-chegadas acordaram, somente, graças ao som da movimentação que se instalava gradativamente no exterior do dormitório.

— Não dormi muito bem nesta noite... – comentou Navanna ao despir-se dos pijamas que lhe foram cedidos pela escola.

— E eu, tampouco – Sarah concordou, vestindo seu uniforme sonserino. — Que horas são?

Navanna checou seu relógio de pulso:

— Nove e quarenta e cinco.

— Melhor irmos – disse a outra.

Elas se ergueram e rumaram em direção a porta dupla. Sarah levou a mão à maçaneta e girou-a, investindo um passo adiante; Navanna a acompanhava. Elas deveriam ter seguido, contudo algo inusitado aconteceu: uma serpente prata pendia da parede acima da porta e as atacava enlouquecida e ameaçadoramente, fazendo com que elas levassem um susto abissal e iniciassem um acesso de gritos apavorados ao tentarem se desvencilhar.

Das portas dos dormitórios surgiram inúmeras garotas de todas as idades e identicamente risonhas. Gargalhavam e apontavam enquanto assistiam àquela cena trágico-cômica, enquanto as trouxas ainda tentavam se desvencilhar da serpente ensandecida. As meninas saíram dos quartos e postaram-se no corredor, local em que as outras fatalmente percorreriam.

— Que diabos é isso? – Sarah gritou, oferecendo tapas ao objeto enfeitiçado.

— Insanas! – Navanna berrou, esforçando-se para sair, embora houvesse algum campo mágico impedindo-a e à Sarah. — Nos tirem aqui!

Um feitiço róseo emanou de algum lugar do grupo de meninas postadas à frente e acertou a área invisível na qual as duas amigas estavam presas. Imediatamente elas foram capazes de sair e se desvencilhar da serpente, porém as garotas continuaram rindo.

— Vamos, Sarah, não ligue para essas idiotas – e puxou a amiga através das meninas, que abriram uma brecha para elas passarem. Ambas ralhavam e insultavam em voz baixa, pisando firme e saindo daquela ala.

— Isto não está certo, Navanna! – Sarah reclamou. — Somos tão sonserinas quanto elas!...

— E somos, no entanto, trouxas – a amiga lembrou, extremamente irritada.

Elas apertaram o passo ao chegar na Sala Comunal, não por medo de algo tão interessante como a serpente lhes acontecer, porém, talvez, por aversão aos seres daquela casa. Por onde passavam, as pessoas se calavam e sussurravam umas com as outras, rindo em seguida e fazendo exclamações zombeteiras. Sem se importarem, ou fingindo isto, Navanna e Sarah seguiram, trouxas ou não, para o Salão Principal da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde o zelador Argos Filch guardava a porta e permitia somente que os trouxas ali adentrassem.

Todos já se encontravam no enorme aposento. Uma mesinha de madeira fora inserida diante da longa mesa dos professores e lá se encontrava um senhor baixo, de cabelos brancos falhos e olhos atentos. Ao seu lado um grande baú podia ser visto e, após deixarem de olhar o homem e desviarem, então, a atenção para uma das mesas das Casas, Navanna e Sarah notaram Emma Abeline tentando expelir feitiços de sua varinha, enquanto era auxiliada pelo professor Flitwick.

— Vejam só! Vinte e cinco centímetros, azevinho e pêlo de unicórnio! – gabou-se Caesar Augustus Ashbar ao passar por elas.

O rapaz saiu cantarolando ao encontro do professor Longbottom, que acenara chamando-o.

— Qual das duas é a senhorita Fazinski? – perguntou o homem de idade avançada sentado detrás da mesa que lhe fora cedida.

— Sou eu – Sarah deu um passo à frente e sentou-se diante do homem.

— Vamos ver qual a varinha ideal para uma menina como você, senhorita Fazinski... – e o senhor ajustou seus óculos mais juntos aos olhos e depositou uma das mãos no interior do baú.

Retirou-na de lá portando uma caixinha de madeira comprida e a abriu, exibindo uma varinha escura e longa. A ofereceu para Sarah, que hesitou alguns instantes antes de tocá-la. Entretanto, quando isto aconteceu, a vidraçaria das janelas vibraram e voltaram ao normal momentos depois. Os trouxas presentes olharam para Sarah e sorriram.

— Parabéns – disse o artesão. — Vinte e nove centímetros, cerejeira e três fios de cabelos de fada!

— Muito obrigada, senhor Olivaras! – disse Sarah, tentando conter sua súbita vontade de dar gritos de vivas e muitos socos no ar.

Mal podia acreditar que conseguira uma varinha de verdade e que, dentro em breve, estaria fazendo feitiços com ela, tal como todo bruxo. Vira, então, uma mulher alta e magra chamando-a e até lá Sarah caminhou, porém não deixou de enviar um olhar exultante à melhor amiga, que marchava febrilmente até o artesão.

Navanna cumprimentou-o e sentou-se diante dele. Tentava imaginar como seria sua varinha.

— E agora veremos qual a varinha adequada a você, senhorita Biancco – e o senhor Olivaras meteu a mão no baú novamente e retirou-a de lá segurando uma caixinha.

Abriu-a e a apresentou à menina, que, temerosa, segurou-a. Instantaneamente as mesas de todo o Salão Principal tremeram e voltaram à estabilidade. Com os olhos arregalados, Navanna olhou para o artesão.

— Sem dúvidas, é claro – ele disse, como se falasse sozinho. — Trinta centímetros, salgueiro e pêlo de centauro!

— Obrigada, senhor... – Navanna falou com as mãos trêmulas, carregando aquele objeto como se fosse um troféu muitíssimo valioso.

Olhando em volta ela notou que a professora de cabelos castanhos aguardava por ela, por isto, foi até lá. Navanna e Sarah aprenderam a manusear suas varinhas e ousaram experimentar feitiços simples, geralmente executados por alunos do primeiro ano. O sucesso foi notável e praticamente exclusivo, tendo em vista a demora dos demais trouxas em conseguir ao menos um feitiço tolo. Os resultados só começaram a serem vistos uma hora e meia depois, quando aquela humilde aula chegava ao fim e as portas do Salão eram abertas aos outros alunos.

O almoço logo foi servido e as duas amigas tiveram de fazer aquela refeição como a da noite anterior: conversando em voz baixa e ignorando a presença dos companheiros de Casa. Estes últimos, agora, pareciam conhecer o recente episódio com a serpente na ala do dormitório feminino e davam vida a piadas exclusivas para elas.

— Cuidado, trouxas, ou Sonserina as engolirá! – zombou um rapaz de cabelos pretos, fazendo metade da mesa gargalhar.

— Babaca... – Sarah falou tão baixo que nem Navanna pôde ouvi-la.

Durante o almoço, Sarah contou à amiga que a mulher que estivera lhe ensinando a manusear sua varinha era, nada mais, nada menos, que Doranien Sunev, irmã da vendedora Gildanien Sunev. Doranien lecionava Estudo dos Troxas em Hogwarts e parecia ser uma pessoa tão agradável quanto sua irmã. Ao término da refeição, todos os não-trouxas foram obrigados a se retirar do Salão Principal, uma vez que seriam iniciados os testes aos recém-chegados. Através da porta do Salão, uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis adentrou, usando vestes negras e um chapéu de bruxo. Era a Diretora. Ela passou próxima do local onde os trouxas haviam sido ajeitados pelo professor Longbottom e cumprimentou um a um.

— Como vão, senhoritas Biancco e Fazinski? – ela as enviou um sorriso consternador, que as acabou deixando lívidas de nervosismo e admiração.

— Bem... – elas responderam com voz arrastada, mal podendo acreditar que ali mesmo jazia a mulher que por muitos anos sonharam em conhecer.

Assim que a Diretora terminou seus cumprimentos, foi até seu lugar na mesa dos professores e lá se acomodou. Tirou uma varinha do bolso interior das vestes e apontou-a para uma mísera pilha de folhas de pergaminho depositadas naquela mesa. Prontamente as folhas voaram ao encontro dos alunos e Nejolan Wigorn falou:

— Como devem suspeitar, existem feitiços anticola pairando sobre este local e é óbvio que vocês não precisarão se importar com isso – manteve seu sorriso. — Façam o teste de maneira tranqüila e boa sorte!

Os trouxas empunharam suas penas e se voltaram aos pergaminhos que se lhes foram enviados. Iniciaram, então, o teste. Navanna olhou rapidamente para Sarah antes de começar verdadeiramente a sua prova; sua amiga parecia-lhe radiante e ela própria não estava diferente disso. Analisaram minuciosamente cada questão, respondendo-as da maneira que achavam mais corretas. Ainda que não se lembrassem de detalhes específicos – como sobrenomes e datas – elas tiveram a impressão de que aquela prova estava realmente fácil e por isto terminaram-na quase no mesmo instante, entretanto antes dos demais.

— Podem se retirar, queridas – aprovou a diretora Nejolan Wigorn.

Navanna e Sarah deixaram juntas o Salão Principal e chegaram ao Saguão de Entrada, onde puderam conversar livremente sobre o teste. Sentiam que haviam ido bem e isto era o suficiente para que elas se sentissem como as garotas mais felizes da história.

— O que nós faremos agora? – Sarah questionou, dirigindo-se à porta dupla do Saguão com a amiga.

— Penso que deveríamos encontrar aqueles rapazes, mas me falta coragem – disse Navanna.

— E a mim também – a outra concordou. — Deixemos isso para lá.

Saíram, pois, através da porta dupla e desceram os curtos degraus da entrada. Aquele era o jardim de Hogwarts, tão verde e aconchegante, que fazia com que qualquer pessoa se sentisse em casa. Da porta elas podiam ver a entrada das propriedades da escola e nada parecia mais maravilhoso. Nem mesmo o céu límpido que se exibia sobre suas cabeças.

— Aí estão vocês! – exclamou uma voz alegre por detrás delas.

Navanna e Sarah deram um pulo, tamanho susto. Olharam para trás e notaram os rapazes do qual pretendiam escapar de alguma maneira.

— Vejo que aceitaram nossa proposta – falou o rapaz loiro, Brandon Voldeville. — Portanto venham conosco, pois precisam conhecer o restante de nosso pessoal!

Elas se entreolharam receosas e seguiram Voldeville e Cunha pela grama baixa e fofa. Notaram que todas as pessoas que passaram por eles, os cumprimentavam com igual alegria. Eles pareciam bastantes populares na escola e as trouxas detestaram ainda mais o fato deles haverem encontrado-as. Rumavam a um grupo de rapazes notavelmente largados sobre a grama, na sombra debaixo de uma árvore. Quando finalmente alcançaram o destino, Navanna e Sarah sentiram-se um pouco envergonhadas e tentaram ocultar isso.

— Hei, pessoal, aqui estão elas! – Cunha falou. — Esta é Navanna Biancco e, esta, Sarah Fazinski – indicou-as.

Os rapazes, três no total, as cumprimentaram sorridentes e amáveis.

— Meninas, este aqui é Thomas Sellta e ele é do quinto ano – Brandon especificou apontando para um rapaz da Corvinal, que possuía cabelos negros espetados e belos olhos azuis.

— Aquele é Teddy Lupin, do quarto ano – Cunha indicou um menino da Lufa-lufa que exibia cabelos curtos e roxos. As trouxas sabiam perfeitamente quem ele era. — E, enfim, este é Bruce Voldeville, também do quarto ano – e mostrou um rapaz cujo semblante parecia-se idêntico ao do outro Voldeville, não obstante, seus cabelos eram negros e não tão compridos, uma vez que ainda faltavam-lhes alguns centímetros para alcançarem os ombros. O rapaz, contudo, apoiava um violão sobre as pernas.

— São irmãos? – Navanna apontou para um e para outro.

— Gêmeos – Vinicius contou de maneira sombria e os dois citados se manifestaram reprovando as palavras do amigo. — Embora eles não costumem admitir nem para si mesmos, como podem ver...

— Sentem-se, senhoritas – Thomas Sellta falou, enviando tapinhas ao chão.

Elas acomodaram-se na grama rodeada pelos rapazes.

— Achei legal terem aceitado nosso convite – comentou o gêmeo loiro ao arrancar grama com os dedos. — Eu realmente não esperava que aceitassem.

— E nós realmente não... – Sarah teria terminado a frase caso Navanna não a tivesse detido com uma cotovelada na costela.

— Nós realmente agradecemos... – ela falou, disfarçando. — E então, o que costumam fazer por aqui? – mudou de assunto antes que Sarah contestasse.

— Eu faço música – Bruce Voldeville olhou nos olhos de Navanna e tamborilou os dedos na madeira do violão.

— E eu não faço nada, quero dizer, eu ouço as músicas – Brandon Voldeville deu uma risada.

— Nós também ouvimos – Teddy Lupin riu.

— Vocês são idiotas – Thomas Sellta reclamou. — Não podem ser gentis com nossas recém-chegadas? Precisamos contar a elas como é a vida dos alunos de Hogwarts e mostrá-las o quão interessante é viver aqui!

Um instante de silêncio ocorreu antes dos demais rapazes explodirem em gargalhadas. No final, até mesmo Thomas riu um pouco de si mesmo.

— Qual é, caras?!

— Tudo bem, você está certo, Thomas – Bruce concordou. — Vamos perguntar a elas se existe algo que gostariam de saber.

Os rapazes concordaram.

— Vamos lá, perguntem qualquer coisa e nós responderemos – Cunha pediu.

As trouxas se entreolharam sustentando uma incrível vontade de rir e, ao mesmo tempo, pensando em alguma indagação.

— Muito bem, Cunha – Sarah iniciou.

— Me chame de Vinicius – ele pediu.

— Certo, Vinicius – sorriu. — Bem, eu gostaria de perguntar como ficou o Ministério da Magia depois dos livros que nós lemos – os rapazes resumiram uma expressão desconcertada sobre o tema pedido.

— Excelente questão – Navanna elogiou. — Nós sabemos que Kingsley tornou-se Ministro da Magia, porém ele não mais está lá, está?

— Não – todos eles disseram em uníssono.

— Bem, o Ministério da Magia de hoje é o mais perfeito de todos os tempos – Thomas falou e os demais contestaram.

— Não é assim, não, cara – Teddy balançou a cabeça. — Todo o mundo sabe que o Ministério tem cometido algumas falhas.

— Isto é comum, não é? – Thomas desafiou.

— Se há falhas, não há perfeição – Brandon falou.

— Bem, meninas – Vinicius se adiantou. — Vocês sempre verão Thomas defender o Ministério da Magia porque o pai dele é braço direito do atual Ministro.

Thomas abriu a boca para contradizê-lo, mas foi calado por Bruce.

— E Percy Weasley, caso queiram saber, se negou a ser assistente do Ministro atual, que é o Afonso Fawell. Kingsley teve de se afastar e Josh Stillers entrou. Ele era bom, mas não o suficiente para ser Ministro da Magia. Aproveitou a fama para seguir carreira de músico. Fez muito sucesso principalmente entre as mães com a música "Sentir seu perfume" – todos reviraram os olhos. — Daí veio Fawell, que é um Auror competente, isto nós não podemos negar.

— Não mesmo – Thomas concordou. — Ele é o melhor.

— O melhor depois de Kingsley – Brandon e Vinicius falaram.

— Cara – Teddy pronunciou-se. Seus cabelos jaziam totalmente azuis agora. — Eu acho que deve haver alguma coisa nesse Fawell. Espere um momento – e, de dentro do bolso traseiro de sua calça, ele tirou um jornal.

— O Profeta Diário! – Navanna exclamaram.

— Vejam a primeira página, meninas – e Teddy as entregou o jornal.

Uma foto enorme e em movimento trazia um bruxo jovem estendendo uma plaqueta com os dizeres: "Abaixo Afonso Fawell". Ele gritava algo, mas de sua boca não saía som e erguia a placa com determinação. O título da matéria era: Dagger ataca novamente.

— Quem é ele? – elas indagaram.

— Um protestante. Vive promovendo passeatas e afirma que o Ministério da Magia atual não serve para nada – Cunha revelou. — Ainda não foi para Azkaban porque é metamorfo e costuma aparatar quando as autoridades chegam.

— Ele é uma dor de cabeça, isso sim – Thomas opinou.

— Está certo, acho que já entendi sobre isso – Navanna interrompeu antes que uma discussão fosse iniciada. — E sobre Hogwarts? Joanne, quero dizer, Nejolan Wigorn sempre foi a Diretora? Depois de Snape, é claro.

— Sim, sempre – Bruce respondeu. — Mais alguma dúvida?

— Sabe – Sarah disse, sua voz um pouco fraca. — Eu pensei que o Ministério da Magia seria perfeito e o mundo mágico também... Depois que Harry Potter, vocês sabem...

— Meu padrinho é um humano – Teddy falou. — Ou vocês acham mesmo que ele seria capaz de melhorar totalmente o mundo e acabar com todos os problemas?

Elas ponderaram e concordaram com o ponto de vista do rapaz.

— Muitos anos de paz prosseguiram depois que o padrinho dele derrotou Voldemort – disse Brandon. — Porém a boa vida não é eterna, todos nós sabemos disso. Com o tempo as dificuldades tornam a aparecer, os subornos voltam a acontecer, assim como a deslealdade e as injustiças. Assim é o mundo e isso nunca vai mudar.

— Pode ser controlado e está sendo, na medida do possível – Vinicius opinou.

— Meu padrinho diz que eu tenho sorte por viver em um mundo assim e que na época dele tudo era podridão – Teddy comentou.

— E sobre Sonserina? – Navanna questionou, ainda inconformada por não ter sido bem recebida. — Eu pensei que a exclusão dela fosse acabar... Pensei que, talvez, todas seriam uma só e tudo o mais...

— Nossa pobre Diretora também sustenta esse mesmo pensamento – Bruce comentou. — Ela costuma pressionar bastante a Sonserina quanto a isto, mas o professor Malfoy...

— Oras! – Thomas interrompeu e revelou altivez em sua voz. — Acho que elas já perceberam que não estão vivendo em um conto de fadas, Bruce! – certamente o rapaz jazia com os sentimentos feridos pela discussão de outrora.

Os rapazes e as meninas conversaram ao longo da tarde. Por muitas vezes alunos iam até eles para cumprimentá-los e tentavam instalar-se na sombra debaixo daquela árvore, porém logo eram expulsos e voltavam aos seus lugares nos demais trechos do jardim. Navanna e Sarah notaram inúmeras meninas aparecerem por lá também, ora oferecendo doces, ora surgindo simplesmente para dar um beijo no rosto de cada um dos rapazes. No final da tarde todos retornaram ao castelo para o jantar e as trouxas se despediram dos meninos para rumarem à mesa da Sonserina.

— Gostei deles – Navanna comentou, levando à boca uma batata espetada no garfo.

Faziam silenciosamente a refeição quando o professor Malfoy caminhou até o local onde elas estavam sentadas e as entregou um envelope para cada uma, retornando em seguida para a mesa dos professores. Elas abriram imediatamente e sequer notaram que muitos dos olhares sonserinos pousavam sobre elas naquele momento.

Havia um pedaço de pergaminho dentro do envelope e elas prontamente pegaram-no e leram-no.

A carta de Navanna trazia as seguintes linhas:

_"Prezada senhorita Biancco,_

_Seu exame fora aceito e notavelmente bem-sucedido. _

_Através da nota auferida, a série na qual irá cursar será definida._

_Seu resultado é igual à 'E' ou, caso prefira, 'Excede Expectativas'._

_Diante de seu empenho, você estará imediatamente matriculada:_

_na QUARTA SÉRIE da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_Esperando sua satisfação por este comunicado,_

_Diretora Nejolan Wigorn"_

— Quarta série, Sarah! Quarta série! – Navanna festejou.

Ao lado dela jazia uma perplexa Sarah Fazinski, que relia pela terceira fez a carta que acabara de receber.

— Estou na quarta série também!... – seus olhos brilhavam. — Consegui um 'E'...

Os comentários aos murmúrios foram iniciados na mesa da Sonserina e fatalmente ouvidos na mesa da Corvinal. Dali a novidade rumou para os alunos da Lufa-lufa e finalmente chegou a Grifinória. Tal como foram, os boatos retornaram trazendo novas informações: dentre todos os trouxas, Navanna Biancco e Sarah Fazinski haviam sido as únicas a conseguirem nota suficiente para a quarta série, enquanto Caesar Augustus Ashbar, Emma Abeline e Courtney Bavorovab estariam na terceira série e Claus Blackheart e Clarissa Houston, na segunda série.

Graças à memória de Navanna, ela e Sarah retornaram às masmorras antes dos demais, ou seja, não haveria ninguém para conjurar um campo mágico na entrada do dormitório. Felizmente só teriam de enfrentar aquela maldita serpente enfeitiçada antes de entrar e assim aconteceu, porém nada disto parecia capaz de acabar com a animação daquelas duas alunas trouxas...


	8. A Inquisição Mágica

**««** **CAPÍTULO SÉTIMO »»  
**— **A Inquisição Mágica —**

— Bom dia, flor do dia – Sarah falou em tom satírico à amiga assim que ela abrira os olhos.

— Oi... – Navanna respondeu num resmungo e se pôs a vestir-se automaticamente. — Serei uma garota mais feliz hoje, já que mamãe não esqueceu de enviar minha maquiagem...

Ao entrarem no dormitório na noite anterior, as duas amigas depararam-se com o restante de suas roupas entre outros pertences, juntamente com uma carta de suas famílias felicitando-as pela grande conquista da vaga em Hogwarts. Naquela manhã elas já podiam sentir saudades de casa, porém a hora exibida pelo relógio as fazia esquecer esses pensamentos e sair do dormitório – com os braços obviamente protegendo as cabeças da serpente.

— Acho que é hora de aprendermos algum contra-feitiço para esta idiotice – Navanna comentou, deixando a ala do dormitório feminino com a amiga e alcançando a Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

— Poderíamos exercitar feitiços estuporantes nessas pessoas – Sarah falou ao desviar olhar para os presentes na Sala que, decerto, as olhava com um sorriso chistoso nos lábios.

Elas tomaram o caminho que levava ao Salão Principal e sentaram-se à mesa da Sonserina, onde iniciaram o café da manhã. Assim que terminaram o pudim, o professor Longbottom alcançou aquela mesa e distribuiu os horários escolares.

— Teremos Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfigurações e Feitiços! – Sarah animou-se. — Uma matéria com cada Casa!

— Oh, Defesa!... Mal posso acreditar! – Navanna exclamou maravilhada.

— E eu mal posso acreditar que conheceremos o restante do castelo ainda hoje! – Sarah exclamou e se ergueu da mesa com sua amiga.

Empolgadas para a primeira aula de suas vidas, ambas seguiram de volta às masmorras, local que parecia não querer deixá-las.

— Das masmorras ao Salão Principal e do Salão Principal às masmorras... – Navanna cantarolou enquanto atravessava a entrada que levava ao local mais sombrio de Hogwarts.

Foi quando duas vozes já conhecidas falaram por detrás das meninas, assustando-as de súbito:

— Vejam o que o destino nos trouxe! – exclamou avoz de Brandon Voldeville. — A primeira aula de vocês será compartilhada conosco!

— Isto não é interessante? – Bruce Voldeville indagou e, notando a expressão de surpresa das meninas, adicionou: — Somos do quarto ano também, lembram-se?

Ele tinha razão, elas pensaram. E então acompanhadas por aqueles rapazes de rostos idênticos, as trouxas desceram pelo gélido caminho e dobraram um corredor à direita. Ali ficavam os aposentos do professor Malfoy e também sua sala de aula. Esta última era um cômodo grande e retangular, com muitas mesas separadas por duplas e numerosos armários fechados. Ao final do ambiente, a mesa do professor exibia-se e próximo dali podia-se ver um quadro-negro.

— Esta sala é perfeita!... – Navanna murmurou com a amiga.

— Ah, sim, ela é – Sarah concordou.

O professor ainda não se encontrava em sala e este era justamente o motivo pelo qual algumas conversas prosseguiam despreocupadas entre os alunos. As trouxas notaram algo que já esperavam, no entanto; os numerosos cumprimentos dos grifinórios para os gêmeos, que respondiam a tudo com uma simpatia terrivelmente inabalável.

— Isso sempre acontece? – Sarah sibilou aos rapazes.

— Isso o quê? – perguntou Brandon ao tornar a ficar sozinho com elas e seu irmão.

— Essa recepção onde quer que cheguem...

— Sim, sempre assim – o rapaz disse, fazendo pouco-caso.

— Venham, meninas, sentem-se próximas a nós – Bruce pediu e saiu em direção ao final da sala.

— Vejam só quem chegou e não veio falar comigo! – uma voz feminina falou em alto e bom som, fazendo os gêmeos estacarem-se de súbito.

Por detrás dos quatro, uma menina de cabelos loiros com exuberantes cachos e olhos azuis se destacou, o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados diante ao peito. Seus ombros eram anormalmente largos, fazendo-a parecer que usava ombreiras debaixo de seu uniforme grifinório.

— Ah, olá, Stephanie! – Brandon saudou com um sorriso habitual. — Como vai?

— Eu vou bem – ela respondeu com seus olhares voltados às trouxas.

— Stephanie, estas são Nav...

— Eu sei quem elas são – a garota interrompeu Bruce. — As únicas trouxas do quarto ano _e_ as únicas de Sonserina – exibiu um sorriso que nada se assemelhava à graça ou simpatia. — Estão todos comentando sobre vocês pelo castelo. Que acham disso?

— Um pouco óbvio – Navanna a enviou um sorriso idêntico ao que recebera. — Aposto que estão dizendo que foi algo inacreditável e...

— Anormal, como dizem – Stephanie a interrompeu. — Foram bem-recebidas por sonserina ou pensam que teria sido melhor se tivessem vindo para a _minha_ casa? – agora seu olhar foi direcionado aos rapazes.

— Bem, sem ofensas – Sarah olhou para eles também, mas tornou logo a encarar a garota. — Sonserina é minha favorita e eu não a trocaria por nada.

— Estão todos felizes, então! – Brandon findou o assunto que não poderia ter durado por muito mais tempo: o professor Malfoy acabara de entrar na sala.

Os alunos se dispersaram rapidamente e se acomodaram em seus lugares, as trouxas e os gêmeos a uma mesa no fim da sala.

— Não se importem com a Stephanie – Bruce comentou com as meninas. — Ela costuma ter ciúmes de nós dois – e acrescentou ao notar o olhar estupefato delas: — Somos amigos há quatro anos e Stephanie é um pouco possessiva.

— Ela vai se acostumar com vocês! – Brandon completou.

Navanna e Sarah deram-lhes as costas e prestaram atenção no professor logo adiante. Mantinha-se sério como na noite em que o haviam conhecido, com suas vestes negras impecáveis e seus cabelos loiros muito bem assentados na cabeça. A turma era todo silêncio, aguardando-o iniciar seu discurso.

— Neste ano, em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, trabalharemos com magia avançada e quem não estiver apto, certamente perderá um membro ou, fatalmente, a cabeça – ele falou de modo tranqüilo. — Esta não é uma disciplina para fracos e quem pensar que seja um, fale agora e será dispensado de todas as minhas aulas até o final do ano letivo – fez uma pausa, esperando alguém se manifestar, o que não aconteceu. — Muito bem, estão assinando um contrato de boa performance neste momento – sorriu, como se imaginasse as besteiras que seriam feitas por seus alunos nas aulas seguintes. — Eu presenciei batalhas importantíssimas e lutei nelas...

— Do lado errado – Bruce comentou com seu irmão, porém as trouxas ouviram-no.

— Estive ao lado da morte em muitos momentos...

— E não morreu porque sempre teve alguém o ajudando – Brandon falou baixo.

— E fui nomeado professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas para mostrá-los o perigo e para saberem lidar com ele – desviou o olhar para um ponto exato entre as mesas. — Senhorita Clarenvick?

— Professor, quando irá trazer Harry Potter para palestrar em sua aula? – tratava-se de Stephanie. — Uma vez o senhor disse que o traria...

— Eu sei o que eu disse e não sei quando ele virá – Malfoy a cortou.

— Agora ele ficou estressado – Brandon sibilou ao irmão, contudo as trouxas não puderam deixar de evitar uma risada abafada.

— Nesta aula conheceremos – prosseguiu o professor. — o incrível poder dos feitiços e como devemos nos portar diante de uma situação de risco. Alguém seria capaz de me informar qual o feitiço eu deveria usar, caso tivesse conjurado um animal e ansiasse que ele atacasse meu oponente?

Quatro mãos se ergueram naquela sala: as das trouxas, a da moça loira e a de uma garota sonserina na primeira fileira da sala. O professor Malfoy olhou cada uma das meninas antes de escolher uma para responder à questão levantada.

— Senhorita Ferdinand?

— Bem, o feitiço para fazer este animal atacar deve ser o "Oppugno" – disse a garota de cabelos negros e ondulados.

— Exato. Cinco pontos a Sonserina – ele disse. — E quem pode dizer qual o feitiço que anula o "Oppugno"? – indagou.

As mesmas mãos foram erguidas e uma nova análise do professor fora feita.

— Senhorita Clarenvick?

Navanna e Sarah baixaram desanimadas suas mãos.

— O Feitiço é "Gerremoffme" – disse a garota.

— Cinco pontos para a Grifinória – concordou o professor. — O animal conjurado por "Oppugno" tem o dever de assustar seu oponente em luta...

— Ei, garotas – Bruce sussurrou. — Vocês realmente sabiam a resposta para tudo isso?

— Sim – elas responderam surpresas. — Vocês não?

— Não! – os rapazes riram-se, como se saber daquilo fosse improvável para eles.

A aula do professor Malfoy prosseguiu sem prática, apenas teórica. Ele pedira aos seus alunos para que lessem o capítulo que tratava dos animais enfeitiçados e Navanna e Sarah logo descobriram que os gêmeos não estavam no perfil dos alunos que costumavam estudar. Isto as desapontou demasiadamente. Como era possível ter todo aquele aprendizado disponível e não aproveitá-lo? Ao término da aula, as trouxas retornaram ao Salão Principal a fim de almoçarem; seus estômagos ronronavam como gatos preguiçosos.

A aula seguinte seria de Transfigurações. Uma aula solitária, acompanhada pela Corvinal, pois. Por sorte Navanna havia lembrado de informar-se com os gêmeos sobre a localidade da sala, descobrindo prontamente que ficava no quarto andar.

— Isto quer dizer que... – Sarah olhou para o alto, após subir a escadaria de mármore no saguão. — Teremos de escolher uma dessas escadarias móveis?

— Parece que sim... – Navanna olhou para o alto também, os olhos brilhando.

Desta maneira, elas puseram os pés no primeiro degrau disponível, contudo não subiram imediatamente: temiam que a escada se movesse para o lado, porém nada ocorreu.

— Acho que podemos ir agora – Navanna falou.

— Você acha?

E tocaram novamente com os pés o primeiro degrau. E escada tremeu, indicando o temido: sua mobilidade. Surpreendentemente, aquele lance de degraus moveu-se para o lado, deixando um precipício bem diante delas, que não puderam conter um grito exasperado. Aquelas escadas eram um perigo, mas Navanna e Sarah não podiam deixar de admitir que eram também algo fascinante.

Seguido do breve grito delas, uma risada viera por detrás das garotas, que voltaram-se alarmadas. Um rapaz de não mais que a idade delas jazia postado a alguns passos das amigas e sorria abertamente. Tinha a pele amarelada e olhos rasgados – era um rapaz oriental.

— Não se assustem com Hogwarts! – e manteve o sorriso. — Venham comigo e eu as levarei até onde pretendem ir.

As garotas se entreolharam.

— E você sabe onde queremos ir? – Sarah indagou desconfiada.

— Se não for à aula de Transfigurações, penso que pretendem escapar dos deveres.

— Não, não, é exatamente para onde queremos ir – Navanna respondeu e se aproximou do rapaz.

Ele a observou por alguns momentos antes de proferir a seguinte frase:

— Você é muito bonita de perto.

Navanna enrubesceu violentamente. Sarah olhou para ele com uma expressão bastante dura no rosto.

— Será que pode nos levar até a sala agora? – indagou esta última.

— Oh, certamente – e o rapaz desviou o olhar de Navanna. — Vamos.

Elas acompanharam o rapaz através de outras escadarias, nas quais não faziam parte do plano delas. Certamente teriam ficado perdidas sem a ajuda dele.

— Eu sou Shaoran Ishikawa – o garoto se adiantou.

— E eu...

— Você é Sarah Fazinski, eu já sei – ele sorriu. — Enquanto você... Navanna Biancco.

A garota citada enviou a Ishikawa um sorriso nervoso e breve.

— Como sabe que somos do quarto ano? – Sarah perguntou.

— Todos sabem – ele respondeu simplesmente e logo disse: — É aqui.

Adentraram a sala através de uma porta estreita, chegando, então, a um ambiente íngreme que, à medida que descia, trazia consigo mais e mais mesas aos alunos, exibindo finalmente uma mesa única, onde já se encontrava o professor. Shaoran Ishikawa despediu-se das garotas para unir aos seus amigos e elas escolheram um local bem próximo ao professor.

— Falta alguém mais? – questionou o mesmo. — Vejo que não – levantou as sobrancelhas, admirando sua turma lotada. — Sejam bem-vindos a mais um ano de Transfigurações. Neste ano será apresentada a nós uma nova dificuldade na disciplina, vejam bem: muito cuidado aos que já estavam habituados a transformar somente objetos pequenos. A partir de agora trabalharemos mais severamente, com ainda mais realidade...

Estranhamente, naquele início de aula, o zumbido de pequenas conversas já havia se iniciado e começava a se intensificar, o que fez o professor gaguejar em seu discurso. Um curioso cheiro de queimado pôde ser farejado por qualquer um que respirasse e os comentários começaram a se tornar mais risonhos. Em meio àquela situação anormal, onde o professor já havia se calado, Navanna e Sarah sentiram alguém lhes cutucar nos ombros.

— Trouxas – falou uma garota sentada atrás delas. — Vocês estão pegando fogo – alertou.

Ao se entreolharem elas puderam se certificar de que a garota estava certa. No capuz decaído de cada uma delas, uma fumaça cinzenta emanava e trazia à tona o motivo real de todo aquele cheiro. Elas se desesperam completamente e se levantaram assustadas, sacudindo as vestes e tentando apagar o fogo. Todos gargalhavam diante daquela cena, enquanto as trouxas se atemorizavam gradativamente.

— Alguém faça alguma coisa! – Navanna gritou.

No mesmo momento um jorro de água acertou-as, provindo de algum lugar dentre as mesas que elas não puderam notar. Sabiam apenas que jaziam encharcadas da cabeça as pés, diante de toda a turma, no centro da sala e das atenções. Não havia nenhuma pessoa que não estivesse rindo – com a exceção delas mesmas e do professor, que parecia mais assustado que elas.

— Vocês estão bem? – ele se apressou para olhá-las de perto. — Não estão feridas ou queimadas? Deixe-me ver, virem-se!

— Estamos bem – Navanna respondeu, certa de que estava realmente queimada nas costas e de que sua melhor amiga não estaria diferente.

— Vocês devem procurar a enfermeira imediatamente! – disse o homem, sua careca cintilando como nunca. — Andem logo! – insistiu.

Navanna e Sarah caminharam entre as mesas com cabeça erguida, expressão furiosa e pisando firme. À medida que atravessavam a sala, risadas abafadas eram ouvidas, deixando-as extremamente irritadas. Quando chegavam próximas às últimas mesas, notaram o rosto de Shaoran Ishikawa. Ele não ria, porém não parecia pesaroso pelo ocorrido.

— Isto foi terrivelmente vergonhoso! – bradou o professor diante de toda a turma. — Que maneira estúpida de receber novas alunas! Eu quero saber o responsável desta horrível brincadeira ou toda a turma estará em detenção!

E elas deixaram a sala fechando a porta com um baque atrás de si. Um ódio descomunal percorria-lhes as veias, de um modo como nunca haviam sentido antes. Sabiam com toda a certeza de que o ocorrido fora obra de alguém de Sonserina. Navanna e Sarah começavam a se cansar disto e prometeram a si mesmas que um dia fariam com que cada ser daquela casa engolisse cada palavra, cada brincadeira e cada pensamento originado contra elas. Oh, sim, eles pagariam. E pagariam logo.


End file.
